Ares
Ares is the Greek God of War. He is the son of Zeus and Hera, and half-brother to Athena. Ares was a difficult character and unpopular with the other Gods and Humans. He often fought with Artemis, Goddess of The Hunt, and with his sister Athena. Ares' symbols are the spear and dogs. Ares has no wife and is constantly under the spell of the Goddess Aphrodite, much to the annoyance of her husband Hephaestus. Ares and Aphrodite had four children together, Eros, Deimos, Phobos, and Harmonia. Ares also had many children by mortal women. Mythology He was very sexy and he was loved by the goddess Aphrodite. Aphrodite was dating Ares and this made him mad that she fell in love with a mortal. So Ares, filled with hatred and anger, followed Adonis into the woods and when they were far in the woods, Ares turned into a boar and Adonis with his tusks. Aphrodite came to save him but it was too late. When Aphrodite first appeared on Mt. Olympus, Zeus was worried that they other male gods would fight over her. So he quickly made her marry Hephaestus, the lame god of blacksmiths. Hephaestus was overjoyed and he made anything his wife wanted. He even made her a girdle that would enhance her beauty powers. This was a big mistake for Hephaestus as she attracted Ares. Ares and Aphrodite were love at first sight and they were secretly dating. But one day Helios, the sun god, saw them and told Hephaestus everything. So he trapped them while they were together and showed all of Olympus the pair. There was once a pair of giants called the Aloadae. They were twins and they believed that they were better than the gods. But each brother loved one goddess. Artemis and Hera. The Aloadae built a mountain as high as Olympus and began to attack the Olympians. Then they decided that this was not working so they came over to Olympus. They locked Ares in a jar and there he stayed for 13 months only to find that the other Olympians had found a way to trick the twins into killing each other. Ares has passed his bloodthirsty nature on to many of his children and siblings. His three sons Deimos, god of terror, Phobos, god of fear, and Cycnus, who tried to build a temple out of human skulls and bones, all recieved this trait from their father. His sister's Eris, goddess of strife and discord, and Enyo, goddess of war, also recieved this trait. He also had many mortal daughters who joined the Amazons. History Clash of the Titans (2010) He has no major role in the movie, he is portrayed by Tammer Hassan. Wrath of the Titans Ares forges an alliance with Hades to syphon Zeus' godly energies to restore the fallen Titan and father of all gods, Kronos. While Hephaestus guides Perseus and the other into the entrance of Tartarus, Ares appears from the sky, and attacks them. Ares finds them thanks to Korrina's prayers. He kills Korrina and the rest of argive soldiers. Agenor and Perseus battle him, but are easily outmatched. Hephaestus confronts him to give Perseus, Agenor and Andromeda a chance to escape by entering Tartarus. Ares then kills Hephaestus. Perseus confronts Ares in an effort to recoup Zeus' Thunderbolt. Ares outmatches Perseus but while Ares is distracted, Perseus charges him from behind and suffocates him. Perseus ultimately stabs Ares in the chest with one of his own knives and when Ares is finally weakened, Perseus impales Ares with Zeus' Thunderbolt, killing him. Quotes *"We Are Brothers, But Not Equal." - Ares to Perseus *"You betrayed our father" - Perseus, "He betrayed me by choosing you" - Ares Gallery Ares 2010.jpg|Ares played by Tammer Hassan in Clash of the Titans 2010 Ares 1.jpg Ares2.jpg|Ares while battling Perseus Ares 2.jpg Ares.jpg Category:Gods & Prophets